


伊姆斯第一次喜歡上Beta

by universe_110



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Arthur!Omega, Eames!Alpha, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 副標：誰說Alpha的信息素辨識很準？感謝Jamp及彥彥陪腦補！but設定沒頭沒尾，主要就是個傻白甜！（大聲）





	伊姆斯第一次喜歡上Beta

伊姆斯是在遇見亞瑟之後才迷上刺青的。

亞瑟是一個身上沒有任何刺青的刺青師，伊姆斯能夠認識亞瑟全託刺青藥劑師尤瑟夫的福。

他們會認識是因為尤瑟夫的貓——伊姆斯是個獸醫，尤瑟夫的貓因為誤食了一口藥劑而花了伊姆斯兩個禮拜的時間才完全痊癒，期間伊姆斯不止一次警告尤瑟夫別把藥劑放在寵物可以碰到的地方，伊姆斯對於這方面的堅持及雞婆完全可以勝過一個街坊大嬸給予的"關心"。

某次，伊姆斯賴在尤瑟夫的工作室蹭酒喝時，亞瑟直接踹開店門進來，他連伊姆斯都沒看一眼就對著尤瑟夫說：「上次治療艾瑪（Emma）的獸醫在哪？」

「就在這。」尤瑟夫一臉困惑地指向伊姆斯。

而伊姆斯還在拉好外套準備跟亞瑟自我介紹前，後者便拽著他的手往外走，伊姆斯在後頭嚷嚷著到底發生什麼事，亞瑟沒有理會他，直到他們一起進入亞瑟的刺青店、並停在某個角落時，亞瑟才開口：「請救救我的烏龜。」

伊姆斯還沒來得及吐糟亞瑟的請求方式異於常人，就被烏龜的呼吸聲給吸引，他仔細聽了幾秒之後將整個小盆子拿起，「這應該是肺炎。」

「我知道，我早些google了。」亞瑟有點不耐煩地回答，「所以？」

「我帶回去醫院幫牠做完整的治療。」伊姆斯小心翼翼地確認烏龜的生長環境後抬起頭看向亞瑟，「這裡的空氣太髒亂了，不適合牠養病。」

亞瑟點點頭，他抿了抿嘴之後說：「不管花多少錢都可以，請務必治好牠。」

「我會的。」伊姆斯勾起嘴角，他衝著亞瑟眨眨眼，「還有，我叫伊姆斯。」

「亞瑟。理所當然的，外面的招牌掛著，字很大。」亞瑟隨手比劃了一下說：「我跟你一起過去吧。」

 

這就是他們的相遇，沒有什麼浪漫的情節也沒有動人的橋段，他們甚至連一個正式的自我介紹都沒有交換。伊姆斯一開始覺得亞瑟是一個很難親近的混蛋，但亞瑟每天固定到動物醫院察看烏龜狀態的樣子讓伊姆斯覺得意外，漸漸的，他開始在意起亞瑟，這個不苟言笑的人在寵物面前流露出柔軟的一面——這使伊姆斯更想要好好探索亞瑟的真實面貌。

「亞瑟的真實面貌？」尤瑟夫聽完伊姆斯所說的話之後，頭也不抬地下了結論，「我認識亞瑟十年了，他這十年來都是這個樣子。」

「那他當刺青師幾年了？」

「七年。」

「七年？」伊姆斯皺眉，「他那種人可以開店七年？」

「你可別小看亞瑟。」尤瑟夫抬眼瞥了一下驚訝的伊姆斯，「他的手藝是刺青圈裡數一數二的好，他也常常幫名人設計刺青，甚至有能力推掉他不想接的案子。」

「可他身上一個刺青也沒有？」伊姆斯隨口一問。

「沒錯。」

「認真的？真的沒有？」

「真的啊。」聳聳肩，尤瑟夫說：「亞瑟是一個全身上下都沒有刺青的超強刺青師。」

「這就跟獸醫沒摸過動物屎一樣瞎扯蛋。」 語畢，伊姆斯為自己的幽默呵呵大笑。

而伊姆斯與亞瑟之間的互動就像是抵達終點的火車，沒有前進也不會後退，他們對彼此最深入的瞭解就是那標在左胸前的名牌——獸醫伊姆斯及刺青師亞瑟。

 

在約瑟（Joseph，亞瑟的烏龜名字）住進伊姆斯動物醫院的第五天，事情開始有了一些變化。

陪同亞瑟探視約瑟時，伊姆斯簡單交代診療進度後脫口而出：「我可以直接跟你預約嗎？」

亞瑟衝著他挑眉，他問他：「你想刺青？」

「呃，對。」伊姆斯不知道自己為什麼會突然這麼問，他沒有思考地繼續說下去，「我想要在手臂上弄個......你知道，流行的圖騰。」

伊姆斯的話才剛落下，亞瑟不屑一顧的笑聲就傳進他耳裡，「流行的圖騰？我的店裡沒有這種東西，Mr. Eames。也許你可以找其他人幫你。」

「但我想請你幫忙。」

「而我這個月的時間都被約滿了。」亞瑟輕輕地碰了下玻璃缸之後直起身體看向伊姆斯，「而且我真的沒有提供 _流行圖騰_ 的服務。」

 頓時語塞的伊姆斯只能看著亞瑟對他露出一個公式化的微笑之後告別，看著亞瑟離去的背影，伊姆斯不知道為什麼有一種想要征服對方的感覺——就在他回過神來後，才意識到他對亞瑟竟然起了Alpha的征服慾——這讓從沒對Beta有興趣過的伊姆斯相當詫異。

 

一直以來，伊姆斯都是一個有了目標就會不顧一切往前的人，就連找對象也不例外。

過去每一次追求Omega的過程對伊姆斯來說都不是太難的事，畢竟他是一個相當有魅力的Alpha——他很懂得取悅Omega，而這次，他要追的是一個普通的Beta，從沒遇過的經驗對伊姆斯來說充滿挑戰。

在伊姆斯追求亞瑟（Beta）的第一步計畫中，其中一項就是增加兩人見面的時間；因此，伊姆斯相當理所當然地把亞瑟的烏龜扣在店裡。

「約瑟的病情這麼嚴重？」

「是的。」伊姆斯臉不紅氣不喘地說，「你也知道約瑟得的是肺炎，這段期間需要恆溫養著，我這裡有專業的環境，你可以每天過來看牠，不用擔心。」

「但你兩天前說牠可以準備出院？」

「因為症狀更加明顯，所以我才會如此斷定。」伊姆斯煞有其事地往手中的病例表寫了一些無關緊要的字串，「放心，看在尤瑟夫的份上，我會幫你打折的。」

「那倒不必。」亞瑟不怎麼開心地撇撇嘴，「只要讓約瑟恢復健康就好。」

除此之外，伊姆斯也開始到尤瑟夫店裡當亞瑟刺青店的專屬外送員。

尤瑟夫對他的舉動非常不以為然，但也樂得伊姆斯當免費工讀生；只是幾次之後，伊姆斯就發現亞瑟通常都會在某個隔間裡忙著，根本沒時間招呼他，於是這個方案沒幾天之後就宣告結束，對此最為不滿的是尤瑟夫。

這天，伊姆斯被迫在午餐前送貨到亞瑟的店裡（「這批貨亞瑟會親自確認。」尤瑟夫說完還戲謔地眨眨眼。），伊姆斯在走進刺青店後發現亞瑟難得在最外頭的隔間忙著，他只抬頭瞥了他一眼之後就繼續工作，吸引伊姆斯注意的是那人身上的馬甲、被馬甲襯托出的腰線，以及為了更好動手而彎腰、進而突出的臀部。

這世界上大概沒幾個刺青師會在工作時穿西裝，但亞瑟卻連油頭都梳了，這個畫面不知道為什麼讓伊姆斯覺得非常辣。

「請再等我兩分鐘，Mr. Eames。」亞瑟輕聲說道。

「沒問題，達令。」伊姆斯的下意識回答讓一旁的員工笑出聲，他還沒來得及順口跟對方聊上兩句，亞瑟就拋來一個怒視。

好吧，亞瑟討厭達令這個稱呼。

 

 *

 

在伊姆斯擔任亞瑟的專屬送貨員期間，他跟亞瑟唯一說過的話只有「我在尤瑟夫那賺外快，從今天起由我幫他送貨。」，而亞瑟哼了聲回答之後就再也沒跟他說過話。

情場浪子伊姆斯也有手足無措的時候——亞瑟對他一點興趣都沒有。想到這件事情就讓伊姆斯像個無頭蒼蠅，亞瑟的預約總是爆滿，伊姆斯完全沒有機會能夠好好跟對方深入瞭解一番。

對伊姆斯來說，與亞瑟獨處這件事就像被媽媽禁止食用的甜美糖果，越是得不到就讓他越想挑戰。就在伊姆斯整一籌莫展之際，亞瑟給了他一個機會——某天睡前，他接到了一通不明顯示的來電，伊姆斯本來不想接通，卻在鬼使神差下按下通話鍵，令人驚喜的是電話那頭傳來熟悉的聲音，「Mr. Eames？我是亞瑟。」

伊姆斯從床上彈起來，他不自覺坐正詢問另一頭的亞瑟這麼晚了有什麼事情。

原來是亞瑟隔天很早有個尊貴的客人，但他的藥水快用完了想拜託伊姆斯先幫他送去；對於這天大的好機會，伊姆斯當然不會放過，他馬上穿好衣服並且衝到隔壁街的尤瑟夫家裡，搜刮所有亞瑟需要的藥水（「我都睡著了耶！」尤瑟夫抱怨）。

伊姆斯抵達亞瑟的刺青店後輕輕拍了拍那放下一半的鐵捲門，沒幾秒亞瑟就從下面探頭，「有辦法進來嗎？」

「當然沒問題。」伊姆斯回答得很快，他先把箱子推進去，接著有些笨拙地鑽進店內，伊姆斯站直身體時亞瑟正背對他整理藥水，他趕緊抓緊機會湊上去幫忙，「今天客人很多啊？」

「還好。」亞瑟瞥了他一眼，「你可以先回去，很晚了。」

如果是一般時候，伊姆斯一定會回對方『你他媽的也知道很晚了啊！很晚了還要人送貨有沒有良心啊！』——但眼前這人是亞瑟，他的回覆理所當然地有了180度的差別：「沒關係，我可以幫你一起整理。」

伊姆斯沒料到的是，亞瑟竟然因為這句話而給他了一個淺淺的微笑，伊姆斯瞬間覺得自己跟著那個淺淺的酒窩一起淪陷了。

「你都忙到這麼晚嗎？」

「不然怎麼總會在你打烊時才去看約瑟呢？」亞瑟匆匆瞥了伊姆斯一眼之後繼續說，「抱歉我這兩天真的沒空，牠還好嗎？」

「噢。」差點忘記約瑟還被自己扣留在寵物店的伊姆斯趕緊反應過來，「恢復得不錯，也許這幾天可以出院。」

「太好了。」

接著他們一如往常再次被沈默籠罩，伊姆斯思索著該如何在氣氛僵掉之前繼續談話，亞瑟比他早一步開口：「謝謝你今晚幫忙，很晚了，回去路上小心。」

「好。」伊姆斯點點頭，他在轉身之前用力握拳、用指甲刺了一下掌心激勵自己，「這個周末，你會有空嗎？」

「有什麼事？」

「我們可以一起去吃晚餐。」伊姆斯頓時感到口乾舌燥，他一直在腦中提醒自己不要結巴，同時強壓下想要轉移話題的衝動，「我知道有一間餐廳不錯，你要不要一起來？」

「一起？」亞瑟轉身面對他並靠在工作台邊挑眉，「還有其他人嗎？」

「呃，沒有。」像是放棄武裝一樣，伊姆斯肩膀垂了下來，兩手一攤，「好吧，亞瑟，我想約你吃飯，就我們兩個。」

「不要。」

好吧，意料之內的答案。伊姆斯摸摸鼻子，他正思索著該怎麼讓場面不那麼尷尬，站在他對面的亞瑟緩緩地繼續說。

「周末我只有中午有空。」

伊姆斯看著亞瑟一邊這麼說的同時，一邊鬆開領帶，那個畫面讓他忍不住嚥下快速分泌的唾液——該死，亞瑟一定是故意的。

「好。」伊姆斯逼自己恢復正常，他的視線終於從亞瑟胸口移開，「週六中午，我會來接你。」

「晚安，Mr. Eames。」

「晚安，......亞瑟。」

捨不得轉身的伊姆斯一直到自己撞上椅子才笨拙地轉身，他壓低身體爬出店門之後忍不住在人煙稀少的街道上狂奔跳躍。

亞瑟雖然討厭達令這個稱呼，但他不排斥與他共進午餐。

光是這件事，就讓伊姆斯亢奮得必須做完100下伏地挺身才能好好入睡。

 

-TBC.

 

 

 


End file.
